


Can't Take Her Anywhere

by Mimozka



Series: Nyssara [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humour, Minor Violence, Nyssa/Oliver friendship, Sara/Oliver friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: nyssara in a haunted house!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt by an anon on Tumblr for the Halloween OTP Prompts.

Sara slowed down her pace as soon as the haunted house was within their eyesight. She reached out to stop Nyssa by placing a restraining palm on her torso. Had she been anyone else, Nyssa would have probably retorted by cutting her palm right off, but instead she settled for a sharp tilt of her head in Sara’s direction.

“What is it, Beloved?” Nyssa asked quietly, her shoulders tensing in a life-long instinct of constant vigilance. 

Sara hurried to rub a few circles on her torso, hoping to reassure her that there was no imminent danger.

“Are you sure you want to go inside? Haunted houses are kind of an acquired taste.” Sara asked her tentatively.

Nyssa’s response was an all too familiar half-scoff half-grin that Sara loved.

“I am Ra’s al Ghul. There is nothing in this place that can scare me.” Nyssa said.

Sara chuckled at her response. Sometimes it seemed to her that no matter how much time Nyssa spent in non-League surroundings, there would always be things about that life that Nyssa would never be able to shake.

She put her hands up in surrender and smiled back at her girlfriend.

“Ok, then.” Sara said and kept walking, taking Nyssa’s hand and pulling her along.

She came to a halt a couple of steps later.

“Nyssa, you left all your weapons at home, right? There are children here.” Sara asked her, trying and failing to keep the worry out of her voice.

This time it was Nyssa’s turn to smile and lead Sara towards the haunted house.

“Of course, Beloved.” 

Things were going relatively calmly. Too calmly, in fact, and had Sara not been entranced by Nyssa’s reactions to just about everything around them, she would have probably remembered to be alarmed. 

But Nyssa’s giddy smile and slightly condescending laughter, at what she deemed useless attempts to scare people, were too rare an occurrence for Sara to ignore. They were infectious. 

They were walking leisurely along the main corridor on the third floor, with Nyssa making up ridiculous stories about how the “scary” portraits on the walls died, when suddenly a door to their left crashed open.

The events that followed happened too quickly for Sara to do anything about it.

As soon as the twenty-something guy in bad makeup and all-black leather outfit (that didn’t really flatter him) showed on the doorstep, yelling: “Beware mortals, tis I - The Ghul!” Nyssa had taken a switchblade from God-knows-where on her person (Sara would definitely ask later, though) and with a couple of swift moves had the guy slammed against the wall, her blade pressing into his neck.

“You are no Ghul, filth!” she hissed. “You dare invoke my name in vain?!”

At that moment, by hearing the undertone of cold steel in Nyssa’s voice, Sara lurched forward to try and disentangle the two. She knew that voice well and it never bore good things on whoever was on the other end of it.

“Nyssa, no!” Sara exclaimed, throwing all her body weight into pulling Nyssa away from the terrified guy.

Luckily for all of them, she managed. She gripped Nyssa tightly enough to allow the guy to run away, screaming.

Unluckily for them, the haunted house management called the cops, who in turn decided to arrest them on the counts of anti-social behaviour and posing a danger to the public (and in Nyssa’s case also resisting arrest). It didn’t help that Nyssa didn’t have any ID on her and that when she said her name the middle-aged cop thought she was making a fool out of him (the latter made Sara’s blood boil and if she got a couple of good swipes before they cuffed her, who could blame her?)

Three hours and one smelly cell later, both Sara and Nyssa were walking out of the SCPD.

“How did you manage that?” Oliver asked with a wide-grin he’d barely been able to keep in check while he was signing the paperwork to bail them out.

Sara groaned. On one hand, it paid off to have your closest friend be the mayor. On the other, she’d never hear the end of it. Then again, she’d rather Ollie tease her about it, than deal with her dad’s reaction to it all.

“I can’t take her anywhere,” Sara groaned, leaning back into the car seat.

Nyssa, however, had no problem retelling the story. Proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
